


Desideratum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [100]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Tony and Gibbs need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/10/1999 and the word is [desideratum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/10/desideratum).
> 
> desideratum  
> Something desired or considered necessary.
> 
> So I had originally thought this would be part of the date series, but after I wrote it(at the last minute - stupid life and house getting in the way of my writing) I'm not sure it is anymore. Maybe when I rewrite the whole thing it can be fit in to the date series. We'll see. Also apologies for the possible crappiness, I had to write it quickly before I went to work. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad despite the quick nature of the writing.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me through 100 drabbles.

# 

Desideratum

Tony woke wrapped in Gibbs arms. This right here was his desideratum. Everything about Gibbs was necessary to him. He snuggled back against Gibbs content to lie there and just enjoy the moment. However, when he felt Gibbs moving like he was getting close to waking up, Tony moved on to his other desideratum, kissing Gibbs.

Gibbs gasped as he woke to Tony’s tongue in his mouth practically torturing him with feelings as it explored his mouth. He moaned loudly collapsing on the bed like a flat pancake even though he was already laying flat. He almost seemed to melt into the bed as he relaxed into the drugging kisses Tony was giving him.

Gibbs grunted as Tony pulled back slightly unhappy to lose Tony’s mouth and tongue even if it was only long enough for him to catch his breath. He needed Tony’s kisses. He needed them like he needed air to breath. They were his desideratum. 

Gibbs groaned as he realized they needed to go to work. They wouldn’t have any time for fun this morning. At least, he’d gotten his needed Tony kisses. Any day that didn’t start out with his Tony kisses always went horribly wrong. 

The first time it happened after they got together, Tony almost died from the plague. The next time it happened, Kate died. There were many other instances as well. It was like someone was trying to tell him that he needed Tony’s kisses, but he already knew that. Sometimes life just got in the way.


End file.
